


As My Lady Desires

by MaevesChild



Series: Borders Yet to Be [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: AU, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het and Slash, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaevesChild/pseuds/MaevesChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU from the world of Kya Amell.  If it had actually happened, if would take place in the middle of the Pretty and Pragmatic chapter called "Turning to Go"</p>
            </blockquote>





	As My Lady Desires

The bottle was empty, but split among three Grey Wardens, it was hardly enough to take the edge off sobriety.  The late hour and the cozy bubble of heat around the fireplace had done more to blunt their weapons than the alcohol.

At first, both Loghain and Nathaniel were on high alert, both bristling at the slightest sign of disrespect or any indication the other might waver.  This was a delicate negotiation, this transfer of power.

Kya wanted to roll her eyes.  They seemed to think they were in charge of her affections, as if it was only by Loghain's leave that she'd developed these feelings for Nate.  She did wonder a bit if she'd have let it happen had Loghain not been leaving for Montsimmard in the morning, but in the end it didn't really matter.  He  _was_  leaving.

But for tonight, he was sprawled out in the chair that had been his favorite when he lived here at the Vigil, one long leg draped over the padded leather arm and the neck of his linen shirt loose.  Kya could see a sheen of sweat on the skin of his neck and the roped muscle of his chest where it disappeared into the fabric.  His hair was unbraided and loose, a hank of dark hair shadowing his cool blue eyes.  

Nate sat on the hearth itself, his feet bare and the light of the fire shinning through the thin fabric of his shirt, outlining his lanky body.  The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, the thick cords of muscle in his forearms moving under his palest honey colored skin as he shifted his weight on the warm stones.  Though his hair was still carefully braided, there was a halo of orange rimming him where loose bits of hair were framing his face.

Kya sat perched in the chair opposite Loghain, head lolled back and her eyes half closed as the two men chatted amiably about maps and borders and archery techniques. They were much alike these too, which she knew had gone a long way to diffuse the tension between them, certainly more than the liquor had.  The brandy had however made her feel warm and languid, as did the counterpoint of their rich voices.  Eventually, the words sort of faded away and all she heard was the timber and tone. 

She was content, yet there was the nagging reminder that this was a last night, the only night the three of them would be together...or could be together?  Kya couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to  _have_  both of them; both of these beautiful broken men in her bed at the same time.

Her cheeks burned at the thought.  It was a bit hard to breathe.  She was overwhelmed with the urge to do something, anything to just let them know what was running through her head.  Neither of them would ever suggest such a thing; their overabundance of honor and self recrimination not even allowing that sort of thing out of their subconscious minds if it even deigned to appear there.

It was up to her, if she wanted this to play out.

Kya sat up and leaned forward in the chair, carefully reaching up and unfastening her hair.  She uncoiled the bun, letting her amber colored waves loose.  Her hair was just slightly damp still inside, and softly perfumed like Andraste's Grace.  Loghain reached out and took a tendril in his fingers. 

He pressed her hair to his face, breathing deeply.  

Kya grinned at him.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Nathaniel starting to stir, to stand, taking this sudden act of affection as his cue to leave.  Though a night with Loghain was nothing to turn down, she didn't want Nate to go.  She wanted him right here.

She looked over at him as Loghain moved closer, flipping her hair back over her shoulder and pressuring his mouth into the sensitive crook where her neck curved into her jaw.

"Nate," Kya said softly, as gentle as she could though her voice was already husky.  "Don't go."

She felt Loghain stop and she could feel his question in his body language.

_Are you saying?_

She turned her face to kiss his forehead, licentious intent in the slow movement; the carefully too long pressure.

_Maker's breath._  His unspoken reply. He kissed her again.  _But as my lady desires._

So accommodating he was.  No one really understood him at all.

Nate wavered.

Kya stood and went to him, Loghain following.  When she stopped in front of Nate, her hand on his arm, Loghain pressed the length of his body against her back.

"Please, "she said, flexing her fingers against the too warm flesh of Nate's forearm.   _Maker, she loved to touch his arms.  All sinew and ridges and taut, barely constrained tension._ "Please stay.  With us.  It's...our only chance."

"You really want...?" Nate started to ask, but seemed unable to actually say it.  There was a fetching glow to his cheeks. 

"Maker  _yes_ ," Kya admitted and in answer, Loghain pressed himself tighter against her, his arms slipping around her ribcage.

"I...," Nate began.  He sounded like he'd been running.  Kya slid her hand up to his shoulder and with the gentlest of pressure, pulled him towards her.  All he had to do was stay still, not even resist and she would have let him go.  

This could only be a thing of complete consent, of total and utter surrender.

Nathaniel came to her with no resistance at all, his pale grey eyes fixed on the man over her shoulder.  They seemed to create an unspoken pact, something Kya could only dream of understanding, but the message she heard was simple.

_Yes.  For this one night, let us all be together._

Kya stretched up, wrapping her arms around Nate's neck, but letting him set the pace and he leaned in towards her. His mouth was so soft, so hesitant.  The warmth of his breath, with just the faintest scent of brandy washed over her.

Loghain sighed against her neck as his fingers began to work at the buckles of her robes.

_This was actually happening_ .  _Andraste be praised._

Kya let the sensation of being between them wash over her.  The velvet texture of Nate's tongue in her mouth, the leather of Loghain's sword calloused hands as they found her skin deftly through the swift unfastening of her robes.  His fingers dexterously worked the buckles open, before he reached up and slid them down, exposing her shoulders first.  Only the friction of the two men so tightly pressed against her prevented them from puddling to the floor.  

Loghain bit the soft skin of her shoulder and Kya took a sharp intake of breath.  Nate pulled back and met her eyes first, then let his gaze flicker down to her lips and down further still to the promise of skin showing from her unfastened robes.  

His eyes questioned.   _May I?_

Kya only smiled slightly and Loghain replied for her.  This was his time to give her away, though she and he both knew she belonged only to herself.

"Gently," Loghain said, sliding his hands down her arms, but moving back just a little to allow the fabric free.  "The first glimpse is worth the patience."

Nate took direction carefully, slowing peeling back the robe, letting it slip down Kya's arms until it slithered to the floor.  The fire cast orange and violet shadow across her pale skin.  Nate reached out hesitantly, at first just touching the air in front if her, but then with the lightest feather touch, setting his fingers on the hollow between her collarbones.  His fingers glided downwards, in the valley between her small breasts, along the ridges of her ribs, and down to the divot of her navel.

Loghain tangled his own fingers in her hair and tilted her head back to look up at him.  He looked positively wicked.

"Should I teach him what to do to you, show him how to touch you?"

Kya almost laughed.

"Shut up Loghain," she said quickly, still smiling.  "Just shut up."

He smirked and quickly turned her to face him, letting her hair whip around behind her.  His kissed her forcefully, passionately, pushing himself so tightly against her she could feel every ridge and budge of muscle and bone, and the warm length of his erection pressing against her hip.  She felt Nate reassert himself, his hands cupping her ass, kneading the muscles there honed by long months of walking.  

She reached a hand behind her, finding the waist of Nate's leather breeches and tugging his shirt free.  Her hand brushed against the laces.  He gasped and tilted his hips forward into her touch.

Kya slipped herself out of Loghain's embrace and grabbed him the same way, fingers curled in his waistband.  She backed up just a few paces until she could sit in the chair again, both men following her obediently.

She looked up at the both of them, standing there just looking down at her.  How she ever got so lucky, and not just to have this moment but all the moments, she'd never know.  There was heat in their eyes, clearly, expectedly, but it was more than that; more than just this moment of sex, of tactile pleasure.  She couldn't even put it into words.  All she could do was offer them the pleasure she had to give, to say goodbye to Loghain and offer Nate a place in her life.

One at a time, Loghain first, she carefully unlaced their breeches, sliding the fabric over hipbones, over the slight raise of obliques; over soft pale skin, over scars and coarse hair.  Then Nate, slightly darker, but with a clear delineation where the sun never touched his skin, lighter and satiny.  He was slighter, with more definition between the sleek muscles and no scars, only a few artful freckles.

They were so beautiful, both of them.  And more, Kya loved them both fiercely.  Both as strong and tempestuous as thunderstorms -- violent, ferocious and untamed.  Electric.  But underneath their bluster, so precarious was that strength.  She touched them both with delicate fingers, marveling at how the Maker had made them.

She wanted them both.  She wanted to show them just how much.  Kya tried to focus, on the texture of their skin, the particular warmth.  She wrapped one hand around each, amazed at how alike and how different they were.

Loghain sighed.  Nate groaned.

She stopped, carefully gauging their faces, their expressions.  She wanted to please them both, wanted to show them how she felt, but how did she do that?  How did she make love to two men with as much devotion as with one?

Words wouldn't suffice.  Only action.

She went to Loghain first.  He'd earned the right somehow.  There'd be plenty of time of Nate to be first someday.  Her hand still careful, stroking Nate gently so he knew _just wait;_ she moved slowly, like she was underwater.  

Loghain's skin tasted faintly of salt.

Under heavy lids, she turned her eyes up to his face.  She knew he usually closed his eyes; closed so he could focus on the sensation of her mouth touching him.  But now, his eyes were open and he watched her carefully.    His lips were loose, his breath came quick and shallow, but his attention was utterly focused on her.

Deliberately, she pulled away, running her tongue across her lips and turned to Nate.  His lower lip was caught between his teeth.

Without hesitation, she did the same for Nate she had for Loghain, taking him into her mouth with the reverence he was due.  Instinctively, Nate put his hand on her head, but carefully, so carefully as if he didn't want to spook her or direct her, just make sure she was real.

As gracefully as she could, heart thumping in her chest, she stood and took their hands instead, leading them both back to the massive bed.  

One on either side of her, she rolled on to her back, wordlessly inviting them to touch her.  Loghain knew; he always seemed to know and kissed her, one hand soft along the swell of her belly and lower still.

Nate followed his lead, surprisingly willing to learn, putting aside the pride he wore in the light of day, like he did his clothes that were now strewn across the floor along with Loghain's and Kya's robes, still crumbled into a ball in front of the fire.

Nate ran his tongue along the length of her neck, his hand cupping her breast with his fingers on her sternum surely feeling the thundering beat of her heart underneath.

"Please," Kya managed to whimper against Loghain lips, her hips bucking up towards him erratically as he touched her.  

"Please what?" Loghain asked, feigning ignorance.

She hated it when he did that, forcing her to say it out loud.  It made her feel so awkward yet she knew it aroused him and spurred him on.  He wanted to her her tell him how much she wanted him.  Words were important to him.

"I want to feel you inside me," she said, and then the words just spilled out in a torrent.  "I want you and I want him to watch and kiss me and I want you to watch him have me."

Loghain rolled over on top of her.  Like the practiced lovers they were, he knew just the right angle to carefully slide inside her.

"I don't want you to leave," she said, clutching at his shoulders and pulling him down on top over her wanting to feel his whole weight on top of her.

She fluttered out one hand, managing to fling her arm across Nate's narrow waist.  

"I don't want you to leave either," she said with her face turned towards him.

Loghain angled his shoulder up to leave room for Nate to lean in and kiss her.   

Nate's tongue in her mouth; Loghain's cock in her cunt.  Penetrating her body and her heart.

She never wanted to let them go.

Loghain moved just a slightest bit, just enough to create friction between them, but it was if he didn't dare move too far or waste a moment of sensation.  Kya angled her hips up, just as she knew he liked, pressing against his weight.  Fumbling, she managed to blindly find Nate and wrapped her hand around him, stroking him in the same legato rhythm.

Loghain closed his eyes and took a long slow breath, stilling his movement.  With deliberate slowness, he pulled out of her, kneeling back between her legs.  He looked down at her with such devotion it took her breath away.

He looked as if he was going to speak but then thought better of it.  

Lifting her far leg around him, he rolled her toward Nate and Kya let him simply move her.  It was as if he was giving her to Nate and perhaps that's really what this was about more than anything.  He needed to know Nate would be there for her in every way and satisfy all her needs -- as a companion, a Grey Warden, loving her heart and her body with equal skill.

It was a test and one Nate seemed determine to pass.

Kya followed Loghain's gentle direction, swinging her leg over Nate's narrow hips, straddling him.  Unfliching, Loghain took hold of Nate's cock, lifting it up toward Kya and settling her down with his other hand wrapped around her waist.  Slowly, he guided her down on to Nate.  He watched so closely it was as if he could feel it himself.

Nate did flinch a bit, surprised by Loghain's bold touch.  If his expression was any indication, the sensation seemed to overcome any shock.

Once Kya was seated all the way down on to him, Loghain slipped behind her and pressed his erection into the cleft of her ass with his fingers now pressing into the junction between them all.

His fingers gripped tightly into her hipbone, nearly painful.

"I'm going to fuck you with his cock," Loghain breathed against her neck.  She shivered with her entire body and Nate responded by pushing up against her.  

True to his word, he guided her hips forward and up, then back and down again, arching her hips, rolling Kya's body against Nate.  She let him move her, let him set the pace for this.

It was the strangest and most natural thing, letting him lead them both.  Nate's hands were fisted into the linens, knuckles white, eyes on her and flickering from her face to her body and to Loghain's fingers pushed between then.  The pads of Loghain's fingers rubbed against her folds and the ridge of Nate's cock simultaneously.

The counterpoint of sensations was overwhelming.  Kya's entire body became erogenous, even the squeeze of Loghain fingers on her hips contributing to her arousal.  The heat of his cock, damp with sweat pressed up behind her was amazing.  

Nate fit so perfectly.  They all fit together so perfectly, moving in sync as if they'd practiced.

Unable to restrain himself, Nate's hands unclenched and pawed at Kya's arms, pulling her down to kiss her fiercely.  So hard that their teeth clicked together, startling them both.  Loghain almost lost his balance as they pitched forward, catching himself on his forearm at the last moment.

Kya giggled into Nate's mouth as she felt Loghain's grumble on her back.

"Oh shush you," she laughed.  She reached back behind her head and curled her arm around his neck, bringing his face next to hers.  

And then it was more intimate than before.  Somehow, these faces close to one another took more bravery than any act of sex.  They all went still, quietly looking at one another.

"I love you," Kya said but wasn't sure who she was talking to.

She kissed Nate again, slowly.  Then turned to Loghain; it was a bit awkward, her head twisted to the side, but she ran her tongue across his and a wave of pleasure ran down into her belly.  She rocked her hips between them.

They both stayed still, letting her work herself on them.  Somehow they shifted and Loghain's cock was suddenly in the soft crevice between her upper thighs, and rubbed insistently against the base of Nate's cock.  They both reacted, but instead of pulling away, they both pressed together, clamping Kya between them.

Someone moaned and Kya closed her eyes.  She tasted a tongue in her mouth then two and her eyes flicked back open in time to see them kissing one another, completely caught in the moment and the pinnacle of pleasure building.

_So beautiful._

Then they were all moving, no longer synced or rhythmic, just a mass of grinding limbs with all thought of decorum, of precision forgotten in their frenzied passion.  Kya could hardly tell where one began and another ended.

Nate came first, nearly screaming, somehow pulling Kya's hair into a ball, twisting her head down into the pillows.  He throbbed inside her, filling her.  Before she could even react, Loghain pulled her off of him and buried himself inside her, still poised on top of Nate.  His hips slammed into her and she just barely managed to brace herself on the wall behind the bed.

She felt Nate's fingers between them this time and they coaxed the most blinding orgasm from her she thought she might ever have experienced.  

"Maker," she shouted as she rode out her pleasure against his hand.

Loghain struggled to control himself.

"I don't want it to end," he managed to whimper, his voice catching.  But his body couldn't be mastered and he came hard; Kya felt the pulse of his orgasm inside her.

He stilled and lowered himself down against her back, just slightly off to the side of her, still inside her but without his whole weight crushing down on Kya or on Nate.

They were all damp with sweat and fluid and warm in the coil of limbs and tangled sheets.  Kya's heart thudded helplessly in her chest.

Nate wiped tears she hadn't realized she'd been crying off her cheeks.

"No," she moaned, burying her face in Nate's shoulder. "I can't lose you."

They all knew who she was talking to this time.

Loghain tightened his arm around her and Nate's arm came up around Kya until his fingers rested against Loghain ribcage.  None of them dared move, except for the hitch in Kya's chest as she tried to hold back the torrent of threatening tears.  Her eyes burned.

"He'll take care of you," Loghain whispered.  "I know he'll love you as much as I do."

"I will," Nate replied without hesitation.  "I already do.  I think I love you both."

Loghain made a soft, bitter noise of agreement.


End file.
